This invention relates to car racks.
Over the years there have been developed many different kinds of detachable car racks. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,735,095 shows a foldable luggage-carrier that provides anchor points to which securing ropes can be tied. Another device that is primarily adapted for supporting luggage or similar rectangular objects is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,145,889. Both of the foregoing devices have disadvantages. As to the foldable device, the principal disadvantage resides in the need when loading and unloading the luggage to tie and untie the securing ropes. This is time consuming and laborious particularly because one has to reach from the side of the car over to the top to do this work. As to the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,145,889, it suffers the disadvantages of being rather complex and thus is expensive to manufacture, and it does not fold up or otherwise collapse for ease of storage when not in use.
Other devices have been developed whose structure is such that their use for all practical purposes is limited to supporting skis atop a car. Representative devices of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,225,987 and 2,071,222.